Boletin Cerámica y Vidrio Vol.46
1-6 Estudio cinético de la evolución de la porosidad durante la sinterización de gres porcelánico pdf4611-6.pdf (381 Kb) S.H. Jazayeri1, A. salem2, G. timellini3, E. rastelli3 1 Department of Chemical Engineering, Iran University of Science and Technology (I.U.S.T.), Teheran, IRAN 2 Department of Chemical Engineering Sahand University of Technology (S.U.T), Tabriz, IRAN 3 Ceramic Center, Via Martelli 26, 40138 Bologna, ITALY El propósito de este trabajo es desarrollar un modelo matemático tipo Navier-Stokes para estudiar el mecanismo de eliminación de la porosidad en función del tiempo de maduración en cocción. Los parámetros del modelo tales como las constantes cinéticas y la energía de activación aparente se calcularon a partir de datos experimentales para una composición de gres porcelánico estándar. Los datos teóricos obtenidos a partir del modelo están en buena concordancia con los datos experimentales. Se investigaron los efectos de la nefelina en el gres porcelánico, encontrado que cuando se aumenta el contenido hasta un 10%, la constante de la ecuación cinética kp aumenta. Empleando el modelo desarrollado, es posible estimar el tiempo de maduración en cocción para obtener la porosidad mínima (se alcanza la eliminación de la porosidad debido a la presión capilar) una temperatura dada. Los resultados mostraron que la adición de nefelina en la composición del gres porcelánico afecta fuertemente el tiempo de maduración en cocción requerido para alcanzar la mínima porosidad y aumenta la contracción y la densidad, mientras la porosidad total y cerrada disminuyen. Palabras clave: porosidad; modelo cinético; fase líquida. 7-13 Desarrollo de pigmentos cerámicos basados en residuos.pdf46[17-13.pdf] (1032 Kb) G. Costa1, M. J. Ribeiro1, T. Trindade2, J. A. Labrincha3 1ESTG, Polytechnique Institute of Viana do Castelo, 4900 Viana do Castelo, Portugal 2Chemistry Department, CICECO, University of Aveiro, 3810-193 Aveiro, Portugal 3Ceramics and Glass Engineering Department, CICECO, University of Aveiro, 3810–193 Aveiro, Portugal Se presenta la preparación de pigmentos cerámicos empleando residuos industriales como fuente de materias primas. Se detallan el uso de barros ricos en aluminio obtenidos en los tratamientos de depuración de aguas de plantas industriales de anodizado y barros de galvanizados de chapados de Cr/Ni. Los pigmentos cerámicos se prepararon empleando reacción en estados sólido a partir del barro rico en metal. Los principales pigmentos estudiados son orquídea casiterita de cromo-estaño (Sn,Cr)O2, malayita rojo de cromo-estaño Ca(Sn,Cr)SiO3, granate verde victoria Ca3Cr2Si3O12, y corindón rosa/verde de cromo alúmina (Cr,Al)2O3. Los pigmentos fueron caracterizados y ensayados después de ser vidriados en cerámicas estándares. Se presentan las condiciones de trabajo y el desarrollo de color. Palabras clave: industriales, reciclado, pigmentos cerámicos. 14-20 Síntesis de pigmentos cerámicos mediante radiación microondas pdf46114-20.pdf (287 Kb) J.Calbo, C. Gargori, S. Sorlí, J. Badenes, M.A. Tena, G. Monrós. U.P. de Química Inorgánica i Orgánica, Unidad de Química Inorgánica Medioambiental y Materiales Cerámicos, Universitat Jaume I, Castellón (España). En el presente trabajo se ha analizado el efecto de la calcinación rápida dieléctrica con horno microondas sobre el desarrollo de pigmentos cerámicos para coloración de baldosas cerámicas. Para ello se han preparado cuatro composiciones de diferentes pigmentos cerámicos (negro de ferrocromita de cobalto, rosa de manganeso-alúmina, coral de hierro en circón y rosa de cromo estaño), empleando diferentes métodos de síntesis (ruta cerámica y métodos no convencionales), y han sido calcinadas en horno multimodo microondas, de 1250 W de potencia y 2450 MHz de frecuencia, y en horno eléctrico tradicional. Los resultados obtenidos indican que la efectividad de la cocción con microondas depende del grado de homogeneidad alcanzado en los diferentes métodos de síntesis, de la microestructura de los polvos y del sistema pigmentante considerado. Palabras clave: pigmento cerámico, microondas. 21-28 El proceso de comprometer pedidos de un paquete de productos integrado por productos del sector cerámico y productos complementarios: Parte I Descripción y caracterización de la problemática pdf46121-28.pdf (288 Kb) Mª M. E. Alemany1, A. Ortiz1, F. Alarcón1, F. Cruz Lario1, M. A. Bengochea2 1Centro de Investigación de Gestión e Ingeniería de Producción Universidad Politécnica de Valencia (España) 2 Keraben (España) La mejora del nivel de servicio al cliente se perfila clave como un arma competitiva y de posicionamiento de las empresas en el sector cerámico. En este contexto de mejorar el nivel de servicio al cliente surge el concepto de paquete de productos (P-P) como un medio para conseguir una diferenciación basada en el diseño y la orientación al cliente. Un P-P puede definirse como una serie de productos cuya funcionalidad es complementaria y que por tanto pueden venderse de forma conjunta. Para que el valor percibido por el cliente aumente, también es necesario proporcionar una respuesta rápida y fiable a las propuestas de pedido por él realizadas. El presente artículo describe la compleja problemática del proceso de comprometer pedidos de un paquete de productos (P-P) en un dominio de cadenas de venta colaborativo extendido (Extended Collaborative Selling Chain: ECOSELL), y la compara con el proceso de comprometer pedidos tradicional. Debido a la ausencia de trabajos en este tema, se pretende establecer el punto de partida para posteriores investigaciones a través de la caracterización de todos los posibles escenarios que pueden existir en este entorno. En base a esta definición de escenarios será posible diseñar una metodología de solución genérica, capaz de abarcar todos los posibles casos, que se expondrá en un trabajo posterior. Palabras clave: Proceso de Comprometer Pedidos, Paquete de Productos, Sector Cerámico, Productos Complementarios. 29-38 El proceso de comprometer pedidos de un paquete de productos integrado por productos del sector cerámico y productos complementarios: Parte II Descripción de la metodología de solución. pdf46129-38.pdf (412 Kb) Mª M. E. Alemany1, A. Ortiz1, F. Alarcón1, F. C. Lario1, M. A Bengochea2 1Centro de Investigación de Gestión e Ingeniería de Producción Universidad Politécnica de Valencia (España) 2 Keraben (España) La globalización, la creciente presión de industrias cerámicas tan alejadas como la china y el cambio en el gusto de los consumidores, hace que una de las claves del futuro del sector cerámico en Europa sea la satisfacción del cliente. Para lograrlo es necesario potenciar las actividades relacionadas con la comercialización y el diseño. En este contexto, surge el concepto de paquete de productos (P-P) como un medio para conseguir una diferenciación basada en el diseño y en la orientación al cliente. Un P-P puede definirse como una serie de productos cuya funcionalidad es complementaria y que por tanto pueden venderse de forma conjunta. Pero para aumentar el nivel de servicio al cliente es necesario hacer frente de manera fiable y eficiente a cualquier escenario que pueda presentarse en el proceso de comprometer pedidos de un P-P en un dominio de cadenas de venta colaborativo extendido (Extended Collaborative Selling Chain: ECOSELL), se propone una metodología de solución estructurada en tres niveles con los siguientes objetivos: 1) abordar cualquier tipo de dependencia con respecto a la fecha y lugar de entrega entre las diferentes líneas de pedido integrantes de un P-P, 2) considerar cualquier tipo de función de satisfacción (preferencia) del cliente o de la red con respecto a la fecha y lugar de entrega, 3) reducir la complejidad del problema global a través de su división en varios subproblemas, 4) coordinar las diferentes cadenas de suministro implicadas en la entrega de un P-P y 5) combinar el cálculo de diferentes niveles de disponibilidad de cada cadena de suministro (Available-To-Promise (ATP) y/o Capable-To-Promise (CTP) y Deliver-To-Promise (DTP)) Palabras clave: Proceso comprometer pedidos, Paquete de Productos, Metodología de Solución, Sector Cerámico, Productos Complementarios 39-44 Reflexiones sobre el futuro de la Industria Europea de la Cerámica pdf46139-44.pdf (237 Kb) E. criado Instituto de Cerámica y Vidrio, CSIC 28049 Madrid, España 163-170 Influencia del enfriamiento de la etapa de cocción sobre las propiedades mecánicas del gres porcelánico pdf464163-170.pdf (997 Kb) A. DE NONI JUNIOR(1,2), D. HOTZA(2), V. CANTAVELLA SOLER(3), E. SANCHEZ VILCHES(3). (1) Instituto Maximiliano Gaidzinski (IMG) – Cocal do Sul – Brasil (2) Universidade Federal de Santa Catarina (UFSC) – Florianópolis – Brasil (3) Instituto de Tecnología Cerámica (ITC) – Castellón – España. El presente estudio ha sido planteado con el objeto de determinar la influencia del enfriamiento de la etapa de cocción sobre el desarrollo de tensiones residuales y las propiedades mecánicas del gres porcelánico. Para ello se prepararon probetas que fueron sometidas a diferentes tipos de enfriamiento. Las tensiones macroscópicas fueron determinadas con el método de relajación de deformaciones por corte incremental. Las tensiones microscópicas sobre las partículas de cuarzo fueron analizadas por DRX. Se observó que durante el enfriamiento rápido el material desarrolla un perfil de tensiones residuales macroscópicas característico de procesos de templado de vidrios, con el consecuente incremento en la resistencia mecánica. La difracción de rayos X ha puesto de manifiesto que las partículas de cuarzo se encuentran sometidas a tracción, reforzando también el material. Sin embargo, el cuarzo provoca un deterioro microestructural por la generación y crecimiento de grietas. Este último hecho limita el incremento de la resistencia mecánica, lo cual es especialmente notorio para las elevadas velocidades de enfriamiento que tienen lugar después de la transformación alotrópica del cuarzo. Palabras clave: gres porcelánico, enfriamiento, tensión residual, templado, cuarzo. 45-55 Vidrios y vitrocerámicos bioactivos pdf46245-55.pdf (1514 Kb) P.N. De Aza,* A.H. De Aza, P. Pena and S. De Aza Desde finales de los años sesenta, se ha despertado un gran interés por el uso de los materiales biocerámicos para aplicaciones biomédicas. En un trabajo previo, los autores hicieron una revisión de los denominados materiales biocerámicos cristalinos en sentido estricto, es decir, de aquellos materiales, constituidos por compuestos inorgánicos no metálicos, cristalinos y consolidados mediante tratamientos térmicos a altas temperaturas. En el presente trabajo, los autores revisan el desarrollo de los vidrios bioactivos (biovidrios) y de las vitrocerámicas bioactivas. Si bien todos ellos son obtenidos también por tratamiento térmico a altas temperaturas, los primeros son amorfos y los segundos son obtenidos por desvitrificación de un vidrio, si bien la fase vítrea normalmente predomina sobre las fases cristalinas. Después de una introducción al concepto de material bioactivo, se expone una breve revisión histórica del desarrollo de los vidrios bioactivos. A continuación se describe su obtención, reactividad en suero fisiológico artificial, mecanismo de unión al tejido vivo y resistencia mecánica de la interfaz hueso-implante. Posteriormente, se expone el concepto de material vitrocerámico y el proceso de su obtención así como también se describen los principales tipos de vidrios y vitrocerámicos bioactivos (Bioglass®, Ceravital®, Cerabone®, Ilmaplant® and Bioverit®), sus composiciones, sus propiedades físico-químicas y sus comportamientos biológicos. Finalmente, se lleva a cabo también una corta revisión de los recubrimientos con vidrios bioactivos y de los materiales compuestos (composites) bioactivos así como de los usos más comunes de los vidrios y vitrocerámicos bioactivos. Palabras clave: Vidrios bioactivos, Biovidrios, Vitrocerámicos bioactivos, Recubrimientos bioactivos, Composites bioactivos. 56-61 Obtención de fibras policristalinas de β- Ca3(PO4)2 para su empleo como material de relleno en procesos de reparación ósea pdf46256-61.pdf (2081 Kb) J. FRANCO-VÁZQUEZ, A. SOUTO-SERANTE, P. REY-RODRÍGUEZ, F. GUITIÁN-RIVERA Instituto de Cerámica de Galicia. Av. Maestro Mateo s/n. 15706 Santiago de Compostela. A Coruña El β-Ca3(PO4)2 (β-TCP) es un fosfato cálcico ampliamente empleado como material de relleno por la cirugía ortopédico restauradora en procesos de curación ósea, debido a su capacidad osteoconductora y alta tasa de biorreabsorción. Se emplea con distintas formas, tales como granulados, piezas compactas, piezas porosas, etc, dependiendo de la patología y el tipo de defecto óseo a tratar. Como alternativa a las formas ya existentes en el mercado, en el presente trabajo se obtuvieron fibras policristalinas de β-TCP por extrusión de masas plásticas preparadas a partir de polvo de β-TCP y metilcelulosa (MC) en agua. Se estudió la reología de las pastas y su comportamiento frente al esfuerzo y a la temperatura. Las fibras presentan distintos grosores, y características, que se obtienen variando el diámetro de las boquillas, la composición y la reología de las pastas. Los diámetros obtenidos van desde 350 µm a 150 µm. Finalmente se obtuvieron composites bifásicos β-TCP-Hidroxiapatito con microestructura controlada, utilizando las fibras de β-TCP como fase dispersa. Palabras clave: β-Ca3(PO4)2 (β-TCP), (Ca10(PO4)6(OH)2, HA), Fibras policristalinas, Composites, Material de relleno óseo 62-63 Sinterización de vidrios del sistema pdf46262-70.pdf (1500 Kb) C. Lara, M.J. Pascual, A. Durán Instituto de Cerámica y Vidrio, Campus de Cantoblanco, 28049 Madrid Los vidrios de composición molar 50SiO2•30BaO•20ZnO (Zn1.5-50), 55SiO2•27BaO•18ZnO (Zn1.5-55), y 55SiO2•27BaO•18MgO (Mg1.5-55) presentan buenas propiedades para su aplicación en el sellado de pilas de combustible de óxido sólido de configuración plana y temperatura de operación intermedia (850ºC) (IT-SOFC). El sellado debe producirse a través de la sinterización del polvo de vidrio, durante el arranque de la pila, a temperaturas entre 700 y 850ºC. El tratamiento posterior a la temperatura de operación da lugar a la cristalización de silicatos de bario con el consiguiente aumento de viscosidad y rigidez del sello. Este trabajo es un estudio del comportamiento de sinterización de estos vidrios utilizando diferentes velocidades de calentamiento y distribuciones de tamaño de partícula del polvo de vidrio, para la obtención final de sellos densos y homogéneos. Los vidrios Zn1.5-55 y Mg1.5-55 con un tamaño de partícula <63 µm y tratados a 2ºC/min alcanzan densidades finales superiores al 95%. Por otra parte, se ha demostrado el buen acuerdo entre las cinéticas de densificación obtenidas experimentalmente y las predichas por el modelo de sinterización de formación de Clusters en ausencia de cristalización concurrente. Palabras clave: vitrocerámicos, sinterización, sellado, SOFC. 71-75 Cálculo de elementos de vidrio en edificación: propuesta de norma española pdf46271-75.pdf (545 Kb) A. Fernández Canteli1, M.A. García Prieto1, M.J. Lamela Rey1, E. Castillo Ron2 1EPS de Ingeniería de Gijón. Universidad de Oviedo. Campus de Viesques. 33203 Gijón 2ETS de Ingenieros de Caminos, Canales y Puertos. Universidad de Cantabria. 39005 Santander El presente artículo describe un modelo probabilístico de cálculo de placas de vidrio y el procedimiento que permite la determinación de la carga admisible en determinados tipos de vidrio, como propuesta de una nueva norma española de vidrio estructural. Una vez caracterizado el material, el modelo, implementado en el programa Windesign, permite el cálculo de la probabilidad de fallo para una placa de vidrio monolítico de dimensiones dadas sometida a una determinada carga, o en su caso, la determinación del espesor de placa capaz de resistir una carga conocida para una probabilidad de fallo dada. Asimismo se presenta un estudio comparativo entre los resultados obtenidos para el modelo aquí propuesto y varias normas extranjeras de vidrio, tales como la norma americana ASTM E 1300-02, la italiana UNI 7143-72, la francesa NFP 78-201-1 y la neozelandesa NZS 4223. Palabras clave: Vidrio estructural, Modelo probabilístico, Mecánica de fractura, Norma de cálculo. 76-85 Caracterización arqueométrica de pigmentos y soportes procedentes de pinturas murales góticas (S. XIII-XV) pdf46276-85.pdf (383 Kb) A. KRIZNAR*, J. HÖFLER**, A. RUIZ-CONDE*, P.J. SANCHEZ-SOTO*X *Instituto de Ciencia de Materiales de Sevilla (ICMSE), Centro Mixto CSIC-US, c/Américo Vespucio nº 49, Centro de Investigaciones Científicas Isla de la Cartuja, Centro Mixto CSIC-US-Junta de Andalucía, Isla de la Cartuja, 41092-Sevilla **Departamento de Historia del Arte, Facultad de Filosofía, Universidad de Ljubljana, Askerceva 2, 1000-Ljubljana (Eslovenia) El presente trabajo forma parte de una investigación más amplia sobre pinturas murales góticas (S. XIII-XV). En concreto, se han estudiado las que se encuentran en el interior de varias iglesias de Eslovenia y que no habían sido estudiadas, hasta la fecha, por medio de técnicas instrumentales de análisis de materiales. Una de ellas está situada en la ciudad de Crngrob (Eslovenia) y se ha seleccionado como objeto de este estudio (Iglesia de la Anunciación de María). El estudio científico de las muestras en el ICMSE se basó, principalmente, en la preparación de una serie de secciones estratigráficas a partir de los fragmentos pequeños de las mismas para analizar las diferentes capas de mortero soporte y de la propia pintura. Se examinaron dichas preparaciones por varias técnicas, como son fotografía digital, microscopías óptica y electrónica (MEB), espectroscopía IR (reflexión) y EDX. Una información adicional sobre pigmentos y morteros se obtuvo mediante IR (transmisión), preparando pastillas con KBr, además de DRX. Las muestras estudiadas pueden clasificarse en dos grupos que, a su vez, permiten apreciar dos formas de pintura mural. La primera es típica para pintura italiana gótica: fresco buono sobre varias capas de mortero, con empleo de polvo de mármol para hacerlo más liso y blanco. Los resultados obtenidos han permitido caracterizar e identificar los morteros y pigmentos inorgánicos empleados y que son apropiados para pinturas murales. A título de ejemplo, se han empleado óxidos de hierro para amarillo, naranja, rojo y verde, pero no se ha encontrado malaquita ni existen indicios de compuestos de cobre para el color verde. En capas más antiguas se ha encontrado cinabrio para el color rojo, típico de Italia. Las pinturas fueron realizadas sin emplear otro aglutinante que la propia cal procedente del mortero. Estas características y el empleo de cinabrio, sitúan las pinturas del 1400-1410 en la corriente artística italiana del Trecento. La segunda manera es típica del norte de Europa: técnica de una o dos capas de mortero, con una capa fina de cal superpuesta para dar mayor fuerza a la cal del mortero como aglutinante. Teniendo en cuenta los resultados obtenidos en este estudio sobre los dos tipos de muestras estudiadas, se concluye que las corrientes italiana y norteeuropea se encontraron en territorio esloveno, lo que se aprecia tanto desde el punto de vista estilístico como científicamente. Investigaciones en esta temática ayudan a conocer mejor tanto el Arte de Europa Central y el de Eslovenia con la zona adriática, como el mapa general del Arte Europeo en el tiempo de la Edad Media. Palabras clave: arqueometría, pigmentos, pinturas murales, gótico, cinabrio, morteros, Patrimonio Cultural, Historia del Arte 86-90 Caracterización de espumas de pizarra con adiciones de clínquer de cemento pdf46286-90.pdf (215 Kb) L.E.G. Cambronero, J.M. Ruiz-Román, J.M. Ruiz-Prieto Dept. Ingeniería de Materiales, ETSI Minas-UPM, Ríos Rosas 21, 28003 Madrid La descomposición de los componentes de la Pizarra durante su calentamiento en condiciones no oxidantes conduce a la obtención de espumas. Así, mediante la compactación en matriz a 80MPa de polvos de Pizarra de menos de 80 µm de tamaño de partícula y con adición de un aglomerante, se obtiene una densidad en verde próxima a 1,8 g/cm3. El calentamiento de estos compactos en atmósfera de N2-5% H2 permite alcanzar densidades de 2,2 g/cm3 a 1100ºC , mientras que a 1150ºC la espumación del compacto conduce a densidades inferiores a 0,4 g/cm3. La adición de Clínquer de cemento Portland (5% y 10% en peso) modifica la densidad de la espuma a 1150ºC , teniendo que elevarse la temperatura de sinterización a 1175 ºC para alcanzarse espumas con densidades próximas a 0,4 g/cm3 con un 10% de Clínquer. Estas espumas con Clínquer presentan un elevado tamaño de poro, así como una resistencia a compresión en el intervalo de resistencias de los vidrios espumados: 0,4-1,5MPa. Palabras clave: Pizarras, Clínquer, vidrio espumado. 91-96 Fraguado de cementos basados en residuos estimado por espectroscopia de impedancia y medidas en temperatura. pdf46291-96.pdf (263 Kb) F. Raupp-Pereira1, M. J. Ribeiro2, A. M. Segadães1, J. A. Labrincha1* 1 Ceramics and Glass Engineering Department, CICECO, University of Aveiro, 3810 - 193 Aveiro, Portugal 2 ESTG, Polytechnique Institute of Viana do Castelo, 4900 - 348 Viana do Castelo, Portugal Este trabajo describe el estudio del desarrollo de fases durante el fraguado de diferentes formulaciones de clinker preparados con residuos industriales o subproductos, denominados barros (generados en los procesos de recubrimientos industriales por anodizado de Al, en procesos de filtración/depuración de agua potable y en procesos de corte de mármol) y arenas de fundición. Con el objeto de comparar, se prepararon formulaciones similares a partir de materias primas comerciales de alta pureza y procesadas en idénticas condiciones. Para sortear las restricciones experimentales de inherentes a la aguja de Vicat (esto es, grandes cantidades de material), se realizaron medidas de resistividad eléctrica en corriente alterna (a.c.) de espectroscopía de impedancia para seguir el proceso de hidratación y fraguado. Durante el fraguado, la evolución de la temperatura de las pastas de agua/cemento se registró. Los estudios de espectroscopía de impedancia mostraron ser un método fiable y en algunos casos, pueden emplearse como técnica sensible para detectar el inicio de las reacciones de hidratación. Palabras clave: residuos, cemento, fraguado, espectroscopia de impedancia. 97-101 Síntesis y caracterización de nanoparticulas de CdS obtenidas por microondas pdf46297-101.pdf (402 Kb) S. Martínez, T. Serrano, I. Gómez, A. Hernández Facultad de Ciencias Químicas, UANL. Av. Pedro de Alba s/n, Cd. Universitaria, San Nicolás de los Garza, N.L. México 103-118 Comportamiento mecánico de materiales cerámicos estructurales pdf463103-118.pdf (932 Kb) S. BUENO, C. BAUDÍN Instituto de Cerámica y Vidrio (CSIC). C. Kelsen 5, 28049 Madrid (España) El uso de los materiales cerámicos en aplicaciones estructurales está limitado por la falta de fiabilidad asociada a su comportamiento frágil durante la fractura. Para extender su aplicación se ha propuesto el diseño de microestructuras que presenten tolerancia a los defectos debido a la actuación de mecanismos de refuerzo. Este trabajo es una puesta al día sobre el estudio del comportamiento mecánico de los materiales cerámicos estructurales y su caracterización. En primer lugar, se revisan los parámetros de fractura utilizados para caracterizar materiales frágiles y los criterios de control estadístico que permiten determinar la probabilidad de que se sobrepasen los factores de seguridad exigidos en cada aplicación. A continuación, se discuten los mecanismos de refuerzo que se pueden desarrollar en los materiales cerámicos a través del diseño microestructural. En los materiales cerámicos en los que la actuación de mecanismos de refuerzo conduce a un comportamiento significativamente distinto del puramente frágil, los parámetros derivados del tratamiento lineal elástico (factor crítico de intensidad de tensiones, KIC, y tasa crítica de liberación de energía, GIC), determinados experimentalmente, dejan de ser propiedades intrínsecas del material, independientes del tamaño de grieta y el sistema de carga. El presente trabajo revisa los parámetros mecánicos propuestos para la evaluación de la tenacidad de fractura de los materiales cerámicos reforzados y los métodos utilizados para su determinación. Se analizan los siguientes parámetros mecánicos: trabajo de fractura (γWOF), valor crítico de la integral J (JIC) y curva R. Para su determinación se proponen ensayos de fractura estable, que aseguran que la energía suministrada durante el ensayo se emplea únicamente en la propagación de la grieta. Palabras clave: Microestructura, Tensión de fractura, Módulo de Weibull, Tenacidad de fractura, Mecanismos de refuerzo. 119-122 Estudio del eutéctico Al2O3-ZrO2 (3% Y2O3) dopado con TiO2 obtenido por solidificación direccional pdf463119_122.pdf (238 Kb) J. C. DIEZ, M. A. MADRE, A. SOTELO, J. I. PEÑA Instituto de Ciencia de Materiales de Aragón (UZ-CSIC) Dpto. Ciencia y Tecnología de Materiales y Fluidos C/Mª de Luna, 3. 50018-Zaragoza Este trabajo presenta un estudio de muestras crecidas direccionalmente del sistema Al2O3-ZrO2 (3 mol% Y2O3) en su composición eutéctica con pequeñas adiciones de óxido de titanio (1% de TiO2 en peso). Se analizan los cambios microestructurales inducidos por esta adición mediante SEM (EDX) y se estudian los cambios en su comportamiento mecánico medido por flexión en tres puntos, así como la tenacidad de fractura mediante indentación Vickers. Con velocidades lentas de solidificación (10 mm/h) se obtiene en ambos casos una microestructura homogénea e interpenetrada, mientras que a velocidades mayores, 300 y 1000 mm/h, se forma una estructura en las que las fases se organizan en forma de colonias o células, siendo éstas de menor tamaño en las muestras dopadas. Esta disminución en el tamaño viene acompañada de un aumento de la tenacidad de fractura medida por indentación. Palabras clave: Al2O3-ZrO2, eutéctico, solidificación direccional, TiO2 123-126 Metaestabilidad estructural a través de proyección térmica pdf463123_126.pdf (207 Kb) I.G. Cano, S. Dosta, J.R. Miguel, J.M. Guilemany Centro de Proyección Térmica (CPT). Dpt. Ciència dels Materials i Enginyeria Metal.lúrgica. Universitat de Barcelona. C/Martí i Franqués, 1. 08028 Barcelona. Spain Recientes investigaciones en el campo de los materiales cerámicos han dado cuenta de la importancia de la metaestabilidad para obtener estructuras con características singulares. Durante la consolidación del material las fases mestaestables se transforman en una estructura donde se produce la inhibición del crecimiento de grano. Este efecto es una consecuencia directa de la inmiscibilidad de dos fases en estado sólido. Los nanocomposites conseguidos, gracias a su pequeño tamaño de grano y a su estructura uniforme, exhiben unas interesantes propiedades como elevada dureza y tenacidad. Estas fases metaestables pueden ser producidas por diversas técnicas entre las que se encuentra la proyección térmica. En concreto en este trabajo se ha empleado la Proyección por plasma (APS). Las fases de partida inmiscibles, son fundidas y homogeneizadas durante su corta estancia en la zona caliente del plasma. Seguidamente, las partículas fundidas y aceleradas por el plasma, se someten a un enfriamiento rápido o temple (quenching) en un medio líquido, como el agua o en un substrato enfriado con nitrógeno líquido, formándose a través de este proceso las fases metaestables. El principal objetivo de este trabajo ha sido la obtención de polvos cerámicos metastables a través de la aplicación de APS y el establecimiento de un proceso de temple conducente a la formación de fases metastables así como la caracterización estructural de éstas. Como última etapa del trabajo se han estudiado los materiales nanoestructurados conseguidos tras realizar tratamientos térmicos. Palabras clave: Metaestabilidad, Proyección térmica, Materiales Nanoestructurados, APS. 127-130 Efecto de la temperatura de deposición en las características estructurales y ópticas de películas delgadas de nitruro de boro obtenidas por CVD pdf463127_130.pdf (383 Kb) A. ESSAFTI Laboratorio de physique du Solide et des couches minces, département de physique, Faculté des Sciences Semlalia, Université Cadi Ayyad, BP 2390, 40000 Marrakech, Marruecos Se depositaron películas de nitruro de boro (BN) sobre sustratos de silicio mediante CVD térmico utilizando mezclas de diborano y amoníaco. Se estudió el efecto de la temperatura de deposición (T), en el rango 500 – 1000 oC, sobre las características estructurales y ópticas de las muestras de BN. La velocidad de deposición alcanza su máximo (1600 Å/min) a T = 900 oC. La energía de activación (Ea) de la reacción NH3 + B2H6, determinada a partir de la representación de Arrhenius, es de 13.6 kcal/mol en el rango 500 – 900 oC. La espectroscopia IR reveló la existencia de diferentes bandas correspondientes a enlaces B‑H, N‑H y B-N. La concentración de especies B-H y N-H está por debajo del nivel de detección mediante IR en las películas de BN depositadas a T ≥ 800 oC. El análisis químico por espectroscopia XPS muestró la presencia de enlaces B‑B y B‑N. Al aumentar la temperatura de deposición se produce una disminución de los enlaces B‑B, lo que favorece la formación de BN casi-estequiométrico a T = 1000 oC. A esta temperatura las películas resultantes de BN son altamente transparentes con un índice de refracción de 1.7. Las películas de BN depositadas a T ≤ 900oC son amorfas, sin embargo a T = 1000oC cristalizan parcialmente con una estructura turbostrática. Palabras clave: nitruro de boro, CVD, temperatura de deposición, energía de activación. 131-137 Degradación ambiental de las propiedades mecánicas de fibras monocristallinas de circona dopada con erbia pdf463131_137.pdf (411 Kb) J. Y. Pastor1, Á. Ridruejo1, J. LLorca1, A. Sayir2, Víctor M. Orera3 1Departamento de Ciencia de Materiales. Universidad Politécnica de Madrid. E. T. S. de Ingenieros de Caminos, Canales y Puertos. 28040 Madrid. 2NASA Glenn Research Center, Cleveland, OH 44135-3191, U. S. A. 3Instituto de Ciencia de Materiales de Aragón C.S.I.C.- Universidad de Zaragoza. 50009 – Zaragoza. Partiendo de fibras monocristalinas de ZrO2(Er2O3) tetragonal fabricadas por un procedimiento de fusión zonal con láser (LHFZ), se efectuaron ensayos de flexión en los que se medía la resistencia mecánica en función de la temperatura (25 a 800 ºC) y el medio (aire o agua). Los ensayos fueron realizados a distintas velocidades con objeto de establecer la susceptibilidad a las condiciones ambientales. La susceptibilidad ambiental de la ZrO2(Y2O3) se había asociado siempre a la desestabilización de la fase tetragonal, pero el análisis de las superficies de fractura mediante microscopía electrónica de barrido y espectroscopia Raman confocal muestran una ausencia completa de fase monoclínica en las superficies de fractura de las fibras. Esta ausencia, junto con los ensayos complementarios sobre fibras sometidas a tratamientos de recocido para eliminar las tensiones residuales provenientes del procesado, indican que el crecimiento subcrítico de grieta se debe a un mecanismo de corrosión bajo tensión. Palabras clave: circona, erbia, estructura tetragonal, susceptibilidad al ambiente, crecimiento subcrítico de grieta, corrosión bajo tensión. 138-144 Aerogeles con aplicaciones en biomedicina y medioambiente pdf463138_144.pdf (403 Kb) J. A. Toledo-Fernández, R. Mendoza-Serna, V. Morales-Flórez, N. de la Rosa-Fox, A. Santos¤, M. PiñeroX, L. Esquivias Departamento de Física de la Materia Condensada, Facultad de Ciencias, ¤Departamento de Cristalografía y Mineralogía, CASEM XDepartamento de Física Aplicada, CASEM Universidad de Cádiz C/ República Saharaui, s/n. 11510 Puerto Real, España. Es posible preparar materiales híbridos inorgánico-orgánicos incorporando una fase orgánica sobre un sol obtenido por hidrólisis de metalorgánico mientras se aplican ultrasonidos de alta potencia. Cuando las dos fases quedan químicamente enlazadas resulta un sono-ormosil (de ORganic MOdified SILicate) conocido también como ormosil duro. Unas de las aplicaciones de estos materiales atañe el dominio de la biotecnología pues llegan a ser bioactivos cuando contienen Ca, cumpliendo con ello el primer requisito para su validez como implantes óseos. La fuente de calcio, seleccionada para optimizar el proceso de secado supercrítico en etanol, ha sido partículas de wollastonita, (CaSiO3), material bioactivo, lo que al influir sobre el volumen poroso y el radio de los poros, permite controlar la densidad y situar la resistencia mecánica en el intervalo de valores propios de los huesos humanos esponjosos. Por otra parte, los poros pueden hacerse químicamente activos y usarse como soportes estructurales para la captación y fijación de gases. Palabras clave: Sol-gel, materiales híbridos orgánico-inorgánico, aerogeles bioactivos, captación de gases. 145-152 Los ladrillos del recinto amurallado de Talamanca de Jarama, Madrid: criterios para su diferenciación pdf463145_152.pdf (539 Kb) R. Fort, M.J. Varas, E. Pérez-Monserrat, J. Luque, M. Álvarez de Buergo, C. Vázquez-Calvo Instituto de Geología Económica (CSIC-UCM), Facultad de CC. Geológicas C/ José Antonio Novais, 2. Ciudad Universitaria. 28040. Madrid. Spain. El recinto amurallado de Talamanca de Jarama tiene una larga historia llena de conflictos bélicos que lo han destruido en numerosas ocasiones. Por este motivo, la muralla ha sufrido numerosas etapas de reconstrucción y ampliación (s.IX, s.XIII, s.XIV y s.XVII), a las que hay que añadirle numerosas intervenciones de restauración en el último siglo (s.XX). Los ladrillos junto con los tapiales y las piedras son los principales materiales de construcción identificados. Los ladrillos estudiados por microscopía de luz polarizada (MO), difracción de rayos X (DRX), espectroscolorometría, ultrasonidos y porosimetria de intrusión de mercurio, han permitido diferenciar cinco tipos, pertenecientes a distintas épocas de fabricación. Son los ladrillos más antiguos (tipo I) y los más modernos (tipo V), los que más diferencias muestran entre sí. En general, los cinco tipos de ladrillos presentan heterogeneidades debidas a una fabricación deficiente y que son las responsables del proceso de deterioro que les afecta, aunque estos ladrillos hayan sido colocados recientemente, en la última intervención. Palabras clave: ladrillos históricos, recinto amurallado, técnicas no destructivas. 153-162 Estudio de un efecto alcalinotérreo mixto sobre algunas propiedades de vidrios del sistema CaO-MgO-Al2O3-SiO2 pdf463153_162.pdf (417 Kb) M. GARZA-GARCÍA1, J. LÓPEZ-CUEVAS1,2, C. A. GUTIÉRREZ-CHAVARRÍA1, J. C. RENDÓN-ANGELES1 and J. F. VALLE-FUENTES3 1CINVESTAV-IPN, Unidad Saltillo, Carretera Saltillo-Monterrey, Km. 13.5, 25900, Ramos Arizpe, Coahuila, México. 2CIQA, Blvd. Enrique Reyna nº 140, 25253, Saltillo, Coahuila, México. 3Instituto de Cerámica y Vidrio, C.S.I.C, c/ Kelsen nº 5, Cantoblanco, 28049, Madrid, Spain. 171-176 Materiales y técnicas de fase vapor para la síntesis de recubrimientos cerámicos pdf464171-176.pdf (275 Kb) J. M. Albella1, I. Jiménez 1, 2, C. Gómez-Aleixandre1, A. Alberdi3 1. Instituto de Ciencia de Materiales de Madrid (ICMM-CSIC), Cantoblanco, 28049 Madrid (Spain) 2. Instituto de Ciencia y Tecnología de Polímeros (ICTP-CSIC), Juan de la Cierva, 3, 28006 Madrid (Spain) 3. Fundación Tekniker. Avda. Otaola, 20. 20600 Eibar (Spain) Se hace un descripción de los avances recientes en la síntesis de recubrimientos duros de tipo cerámico, depositados mediante técnicas de deposición en fase vapor. Se dedica especial atención a los parámetros del proceso de deposición que controlan las propiedades finales de las capas (estructura cristalina, morfología, etc), tales como la energía de llegada de los átomos a las superficie en crecimiento, y la temperatura. Finalmente, se hace una revisión de los materiales más relevantes en lo que se refiere a sus aplicaciones como recubrimientos duros y protectores, o como recubrimientos decorativos, entre ellos, la familia de los nitruros, carburos y óxidos metálicos, depositados en diversos tipos de estructuras (monolíticas, multicapas y nanocomposites), y los compuestos ternarios del sistema BCN. Palabras clave: Recubrimientos cerámicos, deposición física y química de fase vapor, dureza. 177-183 Efecto del lavado con etilendiamina sobre las propiedades de las nanopartículas de óxido de estaño pdf464177-183.pdf (375 Kb) A. Montenegro Hernández1,*, M. S. Castro2, J. E. Rodríguez Páez1 1. Grupo de Ciencia y Tecnología de Materiales Cerámicos (CYTEMAC) Universidad del Cauca, Calle 5 N° 4-70 Popayán, Cauca, Colombia. 2. Instituto de Investigaciones en Ciencia y Tecnología de Materiales (INTEMA, CONICET-UNMdP) J.B. Justo 4302, B7608FDQ-Mar del Plata, Argentina. El óxido de estaño es un compuesto ampliamente utilizado en aplicaciones tecnológicas destacándose como catalizador, sensor de gas, en fabricación de varistores, dispositivos electrónicos, electrodos electrocatalíticos y celdas fotovoltaicas, entre otros. En el presente trabajo se utilizó el método de precipitación controlada (MPC) para sintetizar óxido de estaño de tamaño nanométrico, empleando como precursor sulfato de estaño. El control de las diferentes etapas del proceso de síntesis se realizó a través de los registros de variación de pH, valoración potenciométrica, del sistema. Con base a esta información y el estudio de espectroscopía infrarroja realizada en la fase sólida, a diferentes valores de pH, se propone un mecanismo de formación de las partículas donde las reacciones de hidrólisis y condensación son muy importantes. Se analizó, además, el efecto del lavado del precipitado con etilendiamina y se verificó la eliminación del anión sulfato con este proceso, obteniéndose al final óxido de estaño, SnO y SnO2, como principales fases cristalinas, a temperatura ambiente. Las características del óxido de estaño nanométrico se determinaron utilizando espectroscopía infrarroja de transmisión FTIR, difracción de rayos X (DRX), y microscopía electrónica de transmisión (MET). Palabras clave: Síntesis, polvos cerámicos, precipitación controlada, nanopartículas, óxido de estaño, etilendiamina. 184-190 Modificación superficial con láser de diodo de alta energía (HPDL) de barreras térmicas de CaZrO3 depositadas por proyección térmica pdf464184-190.pdf (466 Kb) C.J. Múnez, J. Gómez-García, A. Salazar, M.V. Utrilla, P. Poza Departamento de Ciencia e Ingeniería de Materiales Escuela Superior de Ciencias Experimentales y Tecnología Universidad Rey Juan Carlos 28933 Móstoles. Madrid Esta investigación ha desarrollado tratamientos de modificación superficial sobre recubrimientos de CaZrO3 proyectados térmicamente, encaminados a mejorar su densificación y propiedades. Para la fusión de la superficie cerámica se ha utilizado un láser de diodo de alta energía, evaluando la influencia de parámetros como la potencia del haz láser y la velocidad de barrido sobre la superficie. Las microestructuras inducidas por el tratamiento láser se analizaron utilizando un microscopio óptico y un microscopio electrónico de barrido ambiental. Los recubrimientos también se caracterizaron mediante difracción de rayos X para detectar posibles cambios de fase. Palabras clave: Barreras térmicas, modificación superficial, tratamiento láser, microscopía electrónica de barrido 191-196 Micromecanizado mediante láseres de femtosegundos de cerámicas LTCC. Fabricación de microcalentadores para un sensor de monóxido de carbono pdf464191-196.pdf (352 Kb) David Gómez1, Igor Goenaga1, Per Johander2, Carmen Moldovan3 1Dpto. de Micro y Nanotecnologías, Fundación Tekniker, Av. Otaola 20, 20600 Eibar, Guipúzcoa (España) 2 IVF – Industrial Research and Development Corporation, Argongatan 30, S43153 Molndal (Suecia) 3 National Institute for R&D in Microtechnologies, Erou Iancu Nicolae 32B, 077190 Bucarest (Rumanía) El presente trabajo pretende mostrar la procesabilidad de cerámicas de baja temperatura de sinterizado, LTCC (Low Temperature Co-fired Ceramics) mediante ablación láser con pulsos ultracortos (femtosegundos). Este tipo de material, de indudable interés tecnológico en el desarrollo de microsensores, presenta una alta fragilidad en el estado sinterizado, por lo que la utilización de métodos de contacto (fresado, torneado, etc.) para su mecanizado conduce a la fractura o la aparición de microgrietas y desconchamientos. El trabajo ha sido dividido en dos partes bien diferenciadas. Primeramente, se ha realizado un estudio del proceso, obteniéndose los parámetros fundamentales (el umbral de ablación y el coeficiente de incubación) y se ha procedido a una parametrización de la anchura y altura de microcanales en función de la densidad de energía y el avance relativo en el movimiento muestra-láser. Posteriormente, estos resultados han permitido el micromecanizado de estructuras sencillas, como cajeras, orificios y estructuras en “V”. Finalmente, se presenta una aplicación práctica que muestra el interés tecnológico del proceso. Así, se han realizado microcalentadores en LTCC como etapa inicial en el desarrollo de un sensor de monóxido de carbono químico-resistivo. Estos permiten el calentamiento de un área de 1mm x 1mm hasta una temperatura de 490ºC sin apenas disipación de calor al área circundante. Palabras clave: Cerámicas LTCC, micromecanizado láser, sensores de gas 197-204 Aislamiento acústico a ruido aéreo en acristalamientos de vidrio pdf464197-204.pdf (609 Kb) E. ESCUDER SILLA, J. ALBA FERNÁNDEZ, J. RAMIS SORIANO Escuela Politécnica Superior de Gandia, Universidad Politécnica de Valencia, Crtra. Nazaret-Oliva (S / N), 46730 Gandia España En este artículo se aplica el modelo de Ookura & Saito para determinar el aislamiento acústico a ruido aéreo de sistemas constructivos basados en vidrios. En concreto, los cálculos que se presentan son para vidrios monolíticos de distintos espesores y para vidrios laminados de diferentes tipos. Existen diferentes modelos de predicción del comportamiento acústico a ruido aéreo de estructuras multicapa (y los vidrios laminados pueden considerarse como tales). En todos ellos, los datos de entrada son las constantes elásticas y el factor de pérdidas. Tanto los vidrios monolíticos como la capa intermedia se han caracterizado siguiendo diferentes normativas. Los resultados se comparan con medidas experimentales y con datos recogidos del estudio de Marsh (1), obteniéndose un grado de ajuste aceptable Palabras clave: acristalamientos de vidrio monolítico y laminado, aislamiento acústico, prediccion. 205-212 Infiltración de materiales de refuerzo en el comportamiento frente a la oxidación y propiedades mecánicas en materiales compuestos de carbono reforzados con fibra de carbono pdf464205-212.pdf (442 Kb) J.M. JIMÉNEZ, R. CALABRÉS, S. GUZMÁN, J.M. MOTA* Dpto. Ciencia e Ingeniería de Materiales e Ingeniería Química. Universidad Carlos III de Madrid Avda. de la Universidad 30, 28911 Leganés, Madrid. El objeto del presente trabajo consiste en adecuar distintos métodos para la incorporación de materiales de refuerzo como el SiC y B4C a materiales compuestos de carbono, reforzados con fibra de carbono. Se utilizaron breas de impregnación de petróleo (en frío y en caliente) y tolueno como vehículos para la incorporación de los materiales de refuerzo y materiales inhibidores de oxidación como B2O3, H3BO3 y B4C a las matrices de C/C. Se utilizaron crisoles herméticos con grafito en polvo en su interior para obtener la carbonización de las muestras. Se emplearon atmósferas fuertemente oxidantes para provocar la oxidación y degradación de la matriz compuesta tras el proceso de carbonización. También se evaluaron cuáles de los métodos ensayados producen un mayor incremento de las propiedades mecánicas y protección contra la oxidación de los materiales finales obtenidos. Los distintos materiales ensayados fueron estudiados mediante técnicas como microscopía electrónica de barrido y microanálisis mediante energías dispersivas. Así mismo, se evaluaron los resultados de los ensayos de flexión obtenidos Palabras clave: Materiales compuestos C/C, oxidación, propiedades mecánicas, infiltración. 213-217 Mejora de sensores vítreos sol-gel para la conservación preventiva de materiales históricos frente a la acidez. pdf464213-217.pdf (439 Kb) N. Carmona1, M. Garcia-Heras1-2, E. Herrero1, K. Kromka3, J. Faber3, M.A. Villegas1,* 1 Centro Nacional de Investigaciones Metalurgicas (CENIM), CSIC Avda. Gregorio del Amo, 8. 28040 Madrid. Spain 2Instituto de Historia (IH), CSIC. C. Serrano, 13. 28001 Madrid, Spain 3Instutute of Environmental Engineering, PAN, Cracow Branch ul. Lipowa 3, 30-702 Cracow. Poland Los sensores a base de recubrimientos vítreos sol-gel dopados con ácido 2fenilazo benzoico son capaces de cambiar su absorción óptica cuando se someten a distintas concentraciones de iones H3O+ y OH-. La respuesta de los sensores en ensayos de campo se estudió en Cracovia (Polonia) variando el procedimiento normal de uso, con el fin de mejorar su respuesta. Se midieron tanto los parámetros ópticos de los sensores como las condiciones ambientales (temperatura, humedad, presión y concentraciones de SO2 y de NOx). La respuesta de los sensores se analizó en términos de los cambios de su absorción visible. Dichos cambios se deben a reacciones locales de neutralización que tienen lugar en la superficie de los sensores, debido al efecto conjunto de los contaminantes de carácter ácido y a la humedad ambiental. Se establecieron correlaciones entre la concentración del contaminante principal (SO2) y la respuesta de los sensores para elaborar una calibración directa entre la absorción óptica y el pH ambiental. Los sensores pueden detectar y evaluar la acidez ambiental, así como alertar sobre la concentración de contaminantes ácidos que pueden dañar a la mayoría de los materiales históricos. Palabras clave: recubrimientos vítreos, sol-gel, sensores, acidez ambiental, conservación del Patrimonio 218-224 Cromitas de Lantano como potencial electrodos simétricos para Pilas de Combustible de Óxido Sólido pdf464218-224.pdf (425 Kb) J. C. Ruiz-Morales1,*, H. Lincke1, D. Marrero-López1, J. Canales-Vázquez2 and P. Núñez1 1) Dpt. Inorganic Chemistry, University of La Laguna, CP: 38200, Tenerife, Canary Islands, Spain. 2) Renewable Energy Research Institute, Albacete Science and Technology Park, 02006 Albacete, Spain Categoría:Cerámica y Vidrio